Guide to: Social Studies and Embarrassment
"Guide to: Social Studies and Embarrassment" is a season 3 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Social Studies Mrs. Knapp announces a social studies project contest, where the best one will win a trip to Washington, D.C., staying at a hotel and participating in a Student Expo in the State Capital. Everyone has to pair up for the project, and Cookie wants to win the trip with Lisa, thinking it would be a romantic getaway for both of them. Moze wants to pair up with Ned, but he's spending all his time with Suzie. In class, Cookie is paired up with Evelyn instead of Lisa for the project contest, since they're the smartest kids in class. They try to protest, but Mrs. Knapp won't have it. Moze is annoyed that Ned is ignoring her for Suzie. Cookie asks her if she's jealous, and she harshly tells him no. Cookie motivates her to do well on the project with Ned so they can win instead of him and Evelyn. Cookie also plans to "delay" his part of the project to ensure he and Evelyn lose. Moze creates an "interactive Mount Rushmore", where she and Ned can put their faces in the holes and be the presidents. Since she's done so much, Ned tries to go off to meet Suzie again, but Moze pulls him back, insisting they need to work. Evelyn has decided what her project with Cookie will be, and has created a model of a city, which Cookie accidentally-on-purpose tips over and breaks. Smoke pours out of Evelyn's ears, so Cookie runs for it, and hides from her in the boys' room. Over the course of the week, Moze tries to get Ned to focus on the project instead of Suzie, while Cookie continues to wreck his project with Evelyn. Cookie finally burns down the model and Evelyn quits, saying she'd rather fail than work with him. Then, Lisa and Seth show up with their project, a model of a frontier village. Cookie decides he has to prevent them from winning, which means he has to work with Evelyn. While working on their project, Ned tells Moze he's meeting Suzie's mom tonight at her house, which is his and Moze's usual movie-video-game-pizza night. Moze angrily squirts him with water and storms out. Cookie goes to make peace with Evelyn and finds her throwing pencils at a picture of him like darts. He sucks up to her, saying that he ruined their project because he's unsure of his feelings for her. She hits him over the head with a book and asks what's really going on. He tells her he wants to stop Lisa from winning the trip with Seth. Evelyn eventually agrees. Ned is stuck in the interactive Mount Rushmore, and all the presidents start talking to him, telling him he's not treating Moze fairly. Ned drags himself and the interactive Mount Rushmore to the gym to apologize to Moze. He tells her he canceled the date with Suzie and her mom, and Moze helps him out of the interactive Mount Rushmore. However, the table rolls away, crashing into the volleyball net and causing a big mess. They run when Coach Dirga arrives and sees the mess. Meanwhile, Mr. Wright has been moving his desk and sofa around the school, since Mr. Pal thinks he's still principal. Mr. Wright is waiting for Pal to finally retire and give him the keys to the principal's office. He doesn't want to tell Pal he's not principal anymore because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings, since Pal gave him his first teaching job. He finally asks Pal for the keys to the office, to which Pal says, "Finally!" He'd been waiting for Mr. Wright to ask, saying that as principal he'll have to say some tough things and hurt some feelings. He gives Mr. Wright the keys. Ned tells Suzie that he has to cancel the date, and she tears up his shirt. In class, Mrs. Knapp is asleep on her desk, while the students wait for her to pick the winner. Mr. Wright comes in and tells her it's time for her to retire. She happily agrees and walks out. Pal takes over her class and reads the winners: Cookie and Evelyn. Cookie is happy at first, until Ned reminds him he has to spend the whole trip with Evelyn. Part 2: Embarrassment Ned rips one in the middle of study hall, which everyone hears. Missy makes fun of him and Suzie says she'll catch him later. Moze is in a neck brace from falling in the bleachers during a volleyball game. She's upset because she wanted to talk to the new kid, Faymen Phorchin, without making a fool out of herself. Faymen is in Moze's language class, and is very good-looking. Cookie tells Moze and Ned not to care what other people think. Then, Loomer and his cronies come up behind Cookie and pants him in the middle of the hallway. Ned comes across Timmy Toot-Toot in the bathroom; Timmy (who quite possibly had heard what had happened) accuses Ned of stealing his thunder. He turns around and blasts a powerful one in Ned's direction, knocking him out of the bathroom. Ned tells himself he needs to not embarrass himself for the rest of the day and he'll survive. But when he goes to get a drink of water, the fountain sprays his pants. Moze tries to talk to Faymen in study hall, but she blathers about her neck brace before she finally leaves, embarrassed, causing her to trip over a chair on her way out. Coconut Head runs in the hallway, having been pantsed by Loomer and his cronies. Crony pantses Cookie, and Loomer starts a game: whoever can pants Cookie the most is named "King of the Pants". Cookie runs to Gordy for help, but Gordy just tells a story of when he got pantsed and Cookie has to run again. Moze, now with her arm in a sling, tells Ned how it went with Faymen, and the fact that he doesn't say anything makes her nervous. Ned tells her to engage him in polite conversation and have him answer. Cookie has a cardboard stand-in of himself at lunch with Moze and Ned. When the mob find it, they manage to pants the cardboard stand-in, and Cookie runs for it again. Ned finds Suzie after lunch, but he has food in his teeth. Later, Missy points out that his fly is open. Moze tries to talk to Faymen in class, but blathers on again and turns her desk away from him. Cookie finally gets help from Gordy, to advises him to wear twenty pairs of pants. However, the mob takes them all off. Suzie won't sit next to Ned anymore, which works out for her when Ned suddenly burps loudly in the middle of science. Suzie asks Moze if Ned is gross, and Moze says he's just having a bad day. Moze tries to talk to Faymen again, but trips down the stairs and falls on top of him. Both of them are in wheelchairs, neck braces, and arm slings. Moze apologizes for hurting him, only for Faymen to reply that he was embarrassed when she talked to him because his English isn't great (which explains why he didn't talk a lot). Cookie wears a janitor's suit under his shirt, which makes the mob unable to pants him. So the mob moves on to pantsing Loomer instead. Pal (who has been going around school posing as Spartacus) tells Ned what Cookie said before about not caring what people think, and that embarrassment makes us human. Suzie rips one as she walks out of class, and Missy calls her on it. Ned covers for her, saying he did it, and calls himself "Fartacus". Ned tells the class he's not the only one who rips one in public, leading everyone in class to declare themselves "Fartacus". Missy is the only one who doesn't say she's "Fartacus", but she quickly changes her mind after she rips one. Tips *Tip#630.GAS - Don't overeat those "fart-starters". *Tip#815.KWTS - Know what you're going to say before you say it. *Tip#155.TB - Try wearing a belt and avoid loose-fitting pants. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest starring Co-starring Trivia *Only appearance of Miss Knapp. *First appearance of Faymen. *Final appearance of Timmy Toot Toot. *First appearance of Mr. Pal *The end of "Embarrassment" is similar to the film Spartacus, where everyone says they're Spartacus. *One of Cookie's methods of destroying the model city involves an action figure of a giant monster, a possible reference to the Godzilla movies, but the monster has horns on the sides of it's head, similar to the Ultraman Monster, Gomora.